Happiness
by Zehava
Summary: Smiling is a sign of happiness right? Random Drabble. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N**: So I recently got into KHR. Obsessed really but that's nothing new for me. It'll fade after I find something new. Anyway. Some random drabble I decided to write down when it wouldn't leave my head. And yes. I did see there was another story similar to this but this one is different. That one is set in the future arc. Mine is set in… well. Just growing up really. Because honestly. Did we think being in the mafia was just all hot guys and some godly flames? Pft.

**Note**: This is a 'future fic' but probably around… high school age for the crew.

**Warnings**: Hm. I don't think this is bad but after reading a '**How to Write a Proper Fanfic**' by Cherrychan88 (Which you should read because it's interesting -nod-), I'm giving it a T rating to be safe.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and thank goodness because it wouldn't be half as awesome as it is.

**Happiness **

Smiling is usually a universal sign of happiness. The tilt of the lips, the quirk of the mouth upwards to indicate the feeling of contentment. It is something that can be soft, hard, firm, determined, thin, pouting, mischievous, teasing, taunting, and so much more. But it generally started as a sign of happiness.

When did it turn into a mask to hide behind?

Whenever he smiled, it had filled his friends with happiness at its light. It had stunned enemies with its honesty. Strangers couldn't help but note the gentleness and wonder how one could obtain such a happiness that was radiated from this boy.

This No-Good Tsuna.

Didn't he know that he was a loser? Seen by all as a worthless existence meant to be erased one day and forgotten? And yet he would be seen laughing and smiling by all as if he hadn't a care in the world. His emotions were so easily read on his face from his fear to his rare fury.

_What a liar. _

His emotions were clearly seen right? So when he was asked if he was fine, the smile would be the answer. Of course, it said.

Smiles can conceal you know. It isn't hard to lie through your teeth so shouldn't it be even easier to lie through your lips? If the lips are firmly lifted in a carefree smile they won't be open in a scream. If they are closed in that always present smile, they hide the gritting teeth behind them.

The smile that gave him his Guardians, gave him the power over almost all he knew for that kind honesty, was changing.

Not that anyone noticed. He was always smiling so of course it was to always be expected on his face. There's nothing wrong with this teen, he's the same as always. Smiling with that signature '_HIEEEE_' escaping his lips with the simple movement of a bird in a bush beside him.

Nothing was wrong.

Nothing was wrong when he was still smiling even though it was becoming increasingly hard to not kill in order to protect the ones he cared so deeply for. _Why did they just keep coming to threaten…?_

Nothing was wrong when he was smiling even though the scent of blood hung heavy in the air and the crimson liquid as his feet was still growing and no, that wasn't his blood on his jacket. He was perfectly fine _and my God why didn't the blood stop flowing? _

_No one has this much damn blood in them. _

And so the spirit started to crack and shatter while the smile held everything _fake_ in place.

No. It doesn't matter that I had to do this. You are my precious friends, _my accursed family_, I would do anything to protect you. Don't worry. This isn't all of my blood.

Insert the smile that helped cease the worry towards him here.

Everything was fine.

No one had to know that when the smile wasn't on his face he could be seen trying to silence his horrified screams and terrified tears of what he was becoming with a pillow.

Because he was still smiling.

And as long as that smile was always on his lips, no matter what had happened, or what had been done, he was perfectly fine.

Because that _damned, lying, hiding, _sweet smile was still in its rightful place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hm. Rather short this one was wasn't it? Oh well. I love dark fics. Tsuna is so much fun to imagine losing sanity. Don't you think? I doubt he'd be able to handle being a mafia boss to twenty quite honestly. Eh.

Until we meet again~

-Zehava


End file.
